<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by Garcia_Allen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752792">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen'>Garcia_Allen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我从来没想过自己的人生居然要结束在一个山洞里，”Albus轻声说，“但我很高兴最后陪在我身边的那个人是你。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*麻瓜中学生AU</p><p>*收录于合志《Magic Connection》，解禁了故放出</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1】</p><p>滴答，滴答——</p><p>昏暗且崎岖的空间内，只余下水流从岩石上滴落的响动，伴随着两人交错的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>Albus不太确定他们在这个该死的山洞里具体呆了多长时间，可能已经有了两天，又或许过了更久，身处不见天地的一隅，在没有工具的情况下想要计算时间简直就是异想天开，手机早就因为电量耗尽被塞进了Scorpius的背包深处，手表也不知道是遗失在了半途中的那哪一个角落。</p><p>他这会儿已经过了后悔的阶段，就算埋怨他人埋怨自己也不会使两人目前的情况有所好转，他太累了，也太冷了，没有精力再去思考所谓的出路，他尽力了，真的。希望逐渐被绝望取代的过程注定是漫长的，Albus将自己蜷缩起来，头抵在阴冷的石壁上，漫无目的地回忆起嘴里残留的最后一点儿糖果的味道，Scorpius靠在他肩头睡着了，细软的发丝带着些许仅剩的热意温暖了接触点附近的一小块区域。</p><p>他裹紧了自己的薄外套，挣扎着将滑落的背包拉回胸前。</p><p> </p><p>去到离伦敦三小时车程的国家公园本该是一次轻松愉快的学校旅行，嗯，直到那个见鬼的Craig Bowker提议去半途中发现的山洞探险为止。</p><p>大部分的行李都被留在了扎营点，谁也没想到晚饭前的简单娱乐最终竟导致了如此严重的后果。</p><p>初时还能听见呼啸的风声，大家聚在一起，手电筒亮起的光芒装点了隧道的内壁。碎石、土块、与不知名的爬虫，Albus对所见到的景色算不上有着太大的兴趣，只是在昏暗中贴近了自己的朋友，心不在焉地听着另一个男孩絮絮叨叨地分享着的生物与地质学知识。倒不是说他缺乏冒险精神，不过集体活动从来都并非他所擅长的东西，他的思绪早已游离到露营地附近的河堤，暗自计划着之后两人的晚间活动，Scorpius最近沉迷于天文和占星学，而在这个夏日里难得清朗的夜空中，应该能看见满天的星幕。</p><p>梦想自然是美好的，但现实……总是充满了惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠。密密麻麻的蝙蝠。</p><p>Albus发誓“bat”这个单词从他的耳边溜过去还没有多久，在山洞里有着洞穴蝙蝠也的确有着很强的合理性，但在这一切发生的刹那，他没来由地联想到了那本著名的《汤姆·索亚历险记》里的一幕场景。</p><p>然后便一念成谶。</p><p> </p><p>事到如今，他已不记得太多的细节，只依稀回想起漫天的蝙蝠、自己急促的心跳、Scorpius手臂的触感、与山洞里如同迷宫般的岔路。</p><p>空气中弥漫着一股潮湿的腥气，气流的声响也不知从何时起销声匿迹。手机自从进了洞穴就没了信号，四周一片寂静，就连打火机的火苗都没有晃动的痕迹。直到本就不多的零食和干粮被耗尽，每一个他们能探索到的分叉口都被用小刀刻上了记号，男孩们才不得不直面这个惨淡却显而易见的事实——他们被困住了，困在了这个荒无人烟的山洞里。</p><p> </p><p>【2】</p><p>“Albus……Albus，醒醒，”另一人熟悉的声音唤回了他远去的思绪，Albus疲惫地睁开眼，注意到Scorpius同样惨白的脸色，“你发烧了。”</p><p>“……什么？”他眨了眨眼，嗓音里带着比想象中还要更为严重的干涩，像是有什么东西在燃烧，在心口，在喉咙，在大脑深处。</p><p>他配合着吞下了对方从背包里翻出来的阿司匹林，又喝了一点儿水，迟钝地意识到水壶里的过滤器在经过一段时间后如今看上去已经聚积了不少脏污。</p><p>寒冷侵蚀着皮肤，裸露在外的指尖不自觉地发着抖，Albus把手缩回袖子里，身体上的不适与心灵上的压力揉杂在一起，沉重得使人近乎窒息。</p><p>不远处的地下湖在手电筒的照射下泛起暗沉的粼光，两人沉默地靠在一块儿，彼此的体温在现今极端的情况下，维持着最后的一丝安定。</p><p> </p><p>“我从来没想过自己的人生居然要结束在一个山洞里，”Albus轻声说，“但我很高兴最后陪在我身边的那个人是你。”</p><p>“别这么说，Albus。”Scorpius制止了他的感慨，颤抖的语气里夹杂着细微的哭腔。他最好的朋友皱着眉看他，再开口时声音兀的低了下去：“……我也很高兴是和你一起。”</p><p>Albus张了张嘴，像是想要说些什么，最终却还是安静地合上了。他的喉咙疼得厉害，无数的纷乱缠绕在混沌的大脑中，于抽丝剥茧之后，只剩下唯一的一个念头，依旧深深地扎根在脑海里。</p><p>沉淀已久的句子在舌尖上盘旋飞荡，他闭了闭眼，如同下定了决心。</p><p>至少在这一刻，他渴望将这个说出口。</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius的眼睛微微睁大了，可在几秒的短暂对视后，又自顾自地把头扭了回去。“Albus，你有听说过吊桥效应吗，”他垂下了头，将目光聚焦在前方空无一物的地面上，“指的是在一些危险的情况下，人们会以为自己的生理上所表现出来的应激反应实际上是由于爱情所导致的。虽然我不是很确定我们目前的情况有多适用于这个，但是——”</p><p>“我是认真的。”Albus的声音不大，却包含着坚定。“我们都认识这么久了，从我明白爱情是怎么回事开始……一直都是你。”他断断续续地刨析着自己的内心，绝望地试图找出最合适的词句，“我只是没有一个……把它说出来的契机。”</p><p>他遥忆起第一次见到Scorpius的场景——阳光顺着半掩的窗栏洒进轻微晃动的老式车厢，擦过座位上男孩额前垂落的金发，在听见开门声后，男孩猛然间从书中抬起头来，笑着向他自我介绍，“Hi，我是Scorpius，你想拿一块糖果吗？”——他永远都不会忘记那块薄荷糖的味道，也会将另一个男孩的笑容永恒地镌刻在记忆里。</p><p>“Scorpius，我怕来不及了。”</p><p>“我——好吧，我也是。”Scorpius说，“我很想说‘总会有办法的’，但这话在此刻听起来有点讽刺。”</p><p>他把手搭在了Albus的前臂上，轻柔地向下滑落，直至十指相交。</p><p>“不管怎么说，Albus，你点燃了我们能够成功活下去的希望。”</p><p> </p><p>【3】</p><p>朦胧中，好似有着熟悉的声音呼喊着他们的名字。遥远的彼端传来喧嚣与嘈杂，仿佛还伴随着急促的警笛声与无线电的“嘶嘶”作响。</p><p>在这一瞬间，他竟分辨不出自己所听见的究竟是幻想还是真实。</p><p>他将自己埋入Scorpius的怀里，露出了一个无意识的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>【Bonus】</p><p>据搜救队的一名成员透露，在小队发现这两个孩子的时候，他们正紧紧地抱在一起。</p><p>“我们费了一些力气才将两人分开，”这名队员如此说道，“他们撑了下来——在没有补给的情况下撑过了7天——这是很多成年人都做不到的事情。我真心佩服这两个男孩，Albus Potter，和Scorpius Malfoy。”</p><p> </p><p>「END」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>